Lelouch's Kitchen Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. tells Lelouch to get a new toaster and microwave. Lelouch decides to shop for the items at a Goodwill.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and danced to the living room. He turned on his TV and started watching a show about a garbage dump. C. C. walked up to Lelouch and said, "You have better things to do than literally watching garbage."

Lelouch felt confused so he asked, "What would I need to do at this early hour of the day?"

C. C. said, "Make breakfast."

Leloluch sighed and said, "I'll take care of it." Lelouch tap danced to the kitchen and tried to find the bread. After a few minutes of searching he found it. He grabbed the bread and stuffed it into the microwave. After the bread was finished being cooked in the microwave Lelouch grabbed it. The bread was so warm that Lelouch threw it on the ground. After waiting for the bread to cool down Lelouch picked the bread off the floor and put it on a plate. Lelouch said, "I should put some butter on this silly bread." Lelouch grabbed a tub of butter and poured it on the bread. He picked up the bread and ate it. Lelouch screamed "No!".

Lelouch's scream was so loud that C. C. was worried that something bad had happened to Lelouch. She rushed to the kitchen and asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lelouch said, "This toast tastes awful."

C. C. sighed angrily and said, "You scared me for no good reason."

Lelouch replied, "I'm so mad at the microwave. It did a terrible job of cooking the toast."

C. C. responded, "Toast is supposed to be put in the toaster."

Lelouch said, "We don't have a toaster anymore."

C. C. asked, "What did you do to it?"

Lelouch said, "It refused to bake my cookies so I threw it out the window."

C. C. replied, "You have to stop throwing everything out the window."

Lelouch said, "Well I have to do something to get my revenge on the microwave."

C. C. responded, "But the microwave didn't do anything to you."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "The microwave seems pretty sneaky. Yesterday I put my toothpaste in there and it didn't make brushing my teeth that much tastier." Lelouch grabbed a hammer and smashed his microwave apart. After breaking the microwave apart Lelouch felt like he did a really cool thing so he danced around the kitchen.

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "You have to buy a new toaster and microwave."

Lelouch whined, "But those are useless items."

C. C. said, "If you want me to be nice you better get those items."

Lelouch looked frustrated while saying, "Okay. I'll buy the items." Lelouch got on his brown coat and walked out of the house.

Lelouch drove to a nearby Goodwill to buy a cheap toaster and microwave. Lelouch pranced into the Goodwill and tried to find the toaster and microwave area. While jumping around the store Lelouch accidentally knocked Guilford to the ground. Lelouch asked, "Are you okay dude?"

Guilford said, "I guess. I kind of hate it when I'm at a store you're at, because you always bump into me."

Lelouch replied, "Well seeing me so often is a honor." Guilford rolled his eyes. Lelouch asked, "Do you know where the toaster and microwave area is?"

Guilford asked, "Are you seriously trying to get a toaster and microwave at a Goodwill?"

Lelouch answered, "Yep. C. C. demands that I get those two items."

Guilford replied, "Goodwill's a good place for several types of stuff, but not toasters and microwaves."

Lelouch said, "Well do you get Cornelia the fanciest type of kitchen stuff?"

Guilford replied, "Of course. She's the best thing in my life so I get her the most high quality gifts."

Lloyd Asplund tapped Lelouch on the shoulder and said, "Ignore Guilford's silly advice. He's too busy being a gentlemen to be helpful to people like us."

Lelouch asked, "What's your advice?"

Lloyd said, "Well I do a majority of my holiday shopping at Goodwill. If C. C. truly loves you she'd be willing to except cheap presents."

Guilford replied, "But purposely getting cheap presents for people is kind of sneaky."

Lloyd said, "Being cheap and sneaky is a double feature that I ace all the time."

Guilford said, "Ignore this goofball's advice Lelouch."

Lloyd smiled and said, "Lelouch is much more willing to listen to my advice than yours."

Guilford asked, "Do you have two have a strong friendship?"

Lloyd said, "Well I'm his best friend's boss so we're super close."

Lelouch thought about what Guilford and Lloyd said to him. After spending several minutes thinking about what he should he said, "Even though I love saving money I feel like C. C. deserves the best. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to buy a toaster and a microwave at a regular store."

Lloyd said, "You're going to lose money for ignoring me Lelouch. I'm a expert at staying cheap."

Lelouch replied, "I love being cheap. I usually get my friends stuff I find from recycle bins, but C. C.'s pretty important to me. I should try to be respectful."

Guilford said, "Being respectful is always a good thing to do." Lloyd rolled his eyes. Guilford asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lloyd answered, "Because being respectful is lame."

Lelouch patted Lloyd on the shoulder and said, "Even though I like you you're pretty questionable when it comes to morality." Lelouch pranced out of Goodwill and went to a nearby store. He bought a high quality toaster and microwave.

A few hours later Lelouch returned home. He looked and noticed that C. C. wasn't home yet. Lelouch said, "She's probably getting boring stuff at a bland store. While I wait for her I'll make sure that her new toaster and microwave look fancy." Lelouch put wrapping paper on the toaster and microwave.

A few minutes later C. C. returned home. She went to the kitchen and saw two items that were wrapped up in paper. She asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch jumped to the kitchen and said, "I got two presents for you."

C. C. replied, "This is really surprising. Today isn't any type of holiday. Well being with you is a holiday that never ends." Lelouch thought that was a corny thing to say, but he was nice enough to not roll his eyes. C. C. opened the presents and found out that Lelouch bought a high quality toaster and microwave for her. She smiled and said, "I'm proud of you sweetie."

Lelouch proudly said, "Thank you. You deserve the best."

C. C. replied, "I'll start cooking dinner."

Lelouch said, "I should do it."

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the best bakers of all time. Go watch some silly reality shows. I'll bring our dinner out soon."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch stuffed a pizza into the new microwave. After the pizza spent a few minutes in the microwave Lelouch grabbed it. Lelouch dropped the pizza. He quickly got down to the ground so he could get the pizza before it got onto the kitchen floor. Instead of falling into Lelouch's hands it fell on his head. Lelouch said, "There's a big problem C. C."

C. C. asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch said, "The pizza fell on my head. I messed up dinner. I failed hard today."

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and said, "Your effort was strong today Lelouch and for that I respect you. You're a bad cook, but you're the most charming guy that I've ever met." C. C. kissed Lelouch. The pizza was still on Lelouch's head.

Lelouch asked, "What should I do with the pizza?"

C. C. said, "We can't eat it. It has too many hairs on it."

Lelouch didn't want to waste the pizza so the next day he gave it to Suzaku. Lelouch handed Suzaku the pizza and said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Suzaku replied, "Thank you for giving me it. I doubt you're letting me have it for free."

Lelouch said, "I'll only charge you fifteen dollars."

Suzaku sighed and said, "Okay." Suzaku handed the money to Lelouch.

Lelouch grabbed the microwave he busted. He had it in wrapping paper to keep Suzaku from finding out that it was broken. Lelouch said, "I'll let you have this high quality microwave for seventy five dollars."

Suzaku replied, "Okay."


End file.
